A Silent Plea
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: My first angstish fic.GaaxSaku.Other pairings mentioned.Gaara's heart has been broken, and feels he needs to bleed out his pains. Who can save him from...himself? Who can save the savior? DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto,but this plot is mine.
1. Damn Sand

_Chapter Rating: T_

_ Genre: Angst, Romance, Drama_

_.:.Enjoy!.:._

Walking across the scorching sand, Sabaku no Gaara was on his lonely march to Konoha, needing to get away from his Kazekage duties, amongst other things. He quickened his pace, so he could get far away from Suna, and make it to Konoha by nightfall. He succeeded in his plan, reaching the village as the moon began to lift itself into the sky. He nodded to the ANBU guards, after proving he was him, and walked along the quiet night streets of Konoha. He wasn't in the mood to eat or drink, so he jumped onto a building and stared at the stars, thinking back to why he left on his secret vacation.

**Flashback**

"Gaara! Have you finished those papers yet?!" Temari shouted, pacing around her youngest brother's office.

"Gaara. Did you sign the papers the Hidden Mist village wanted? Their Jounins are getting impatient down here!" Kankurou asked, then shouting at said Jounins about not touching his puppets.

"Damn it Gaara! Hurry up, I've got to deliver these **NOW**!" Temari screamed, going to her brother's desk to see what he was doing. She saw him quickly shut a book, so she reached for it, successfully grabbing it from his pale hands.

"Give that back, Temari!" He voiced, upset that she found and stole _that_ of all things.

"Interesting, little brother, is this a diary?" She teased, completely forgetting about the papers. She read page after page, after running out of the room and locking herself in hers.

"Damn girl." Gaara mumbled, very depressed already, now even more so that Temari will know why.

"I have to leave, this place is...a headache." He said out loud, jumping out a window and leaving the city.

**End Flashback**

As he viewed the stars, he remembered the journal, he refused to call it a diary, he had written in, and what it said.

**Journal Entry**

_'I feel...indifferent. I...confessed. To Lee. His reaction...frightened me. His look. His face distorted into a look of sheer horror. He bent his head, and shook it sideways, indicating my already known answer. I ran. I showed true weakness. I fled from my fears. I don't hate him. I couldn't. He...just isn't like me. Once away from him, I grabbed a kunai and impaled my arm with it. I tried anyways. Damn sand. It won't even let me bang my head against the desk I'm sitting in front of. Damn sand. How come it can't protect me from _this _kind of pain! Temari and Kankurou's yelling isn't helping. My guess is they don't understand how I feel about Lee. Nobody understands me. Those two don't know this kind of hell. They nev-._

**Journal closed because Temari took it.**

He felt like if he was female, he would just openly burst into tears. Even though he tried his hardest to mask his pain, two silent tears fell down his face, and so it began. As he cried to himself, he failed to hear the footsteps of someone climbing onto the roof from that persons' window. He had stopped crying, and hadn't noticed the person until they sat next to him. He saw pink hair and realized who it was.

"Are you okay, Kazakage-sama?" She asked quietly, concerned for her ally.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, not really in the mood to talk.

"You don't sound fine, Gaara-kun." She said, trying to see if he'd let her call him his name.

"Sakura, why are you here?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"I came to think about my break up." She said calmly, not sounding the least bit sad.

"With who?" Gaara asked, now kind of interested.

"Naruto." She said.

"I never knew you were together." Gaara stated, feeling out of the loop.

"We were together for a year. He left me for Hinata this morning."

"Oh."

"It's sad, I really loved Naruto, but I guess for some people, love changes, you know?" She asked smiling.

"No. I don't." He stated, her smile fading.

"Oh. You've never been in love?" She asked meekly.

"I'm not interested in telling you anything." He hissed.

"Was it Lee?" Sakura asked with growing curiosity.

"How the hell did you find out!" He screamed, not loud enough to wake anyone though, turning to face her for the first time in this conversation.

"I guessed, Kazekage-sama, really!" Sakura said shocked, too afraid to call him by name.

_'He cares for him a lot, I can tell by how upset he was, but something must've happened.'_

"Is that why you're up here? To think while he's still in Suna?" Sakura mused.

"Yes. It is. I don't know why. I feel indifferent." He said quietly.

"Like how?" She asked, interested.

"I should be glad in a way, because I never even thought I wasn't straight(1), until I met Lee. It's a disadvantage, because I...I think. Possibly..." He started, not able to finish.

"Might love him?" Sakura finished for him.

Gaara just nodded once, and looked out to the stars. He grabbed a shuriken, and attempted to slice his wrist. Again, the sand prevented him from doing so.

"Damn sand." He mumbled. He didn't notice Sakura stand up and walk a few steps behind him, but he did feel her wrap her arms around his neck from behind. He'd gotten so comfortable talking to her, the sand didn't try and stop her getting this close to him. Although, in a way, he was relieved. She was warm, and the night air was getting chilly. Her chest against his back felt...right.

"Sakura?" He asked, determined not to sound afraid so his 'damn sand' wouldn't interfere.

"I think you needed this more than I did, Gaara-kun. You've been through a lot today, right? I'm a medic nin, but I can't heal emotional wounds, wounds of the heart." She said, justifying her actions.

Those last four words reminded Gaara of his uncle, and as the thought came up, he quickly ran, not wanting Sakura to see his tears. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until he stopped to catch a breath and heard some strange noises from the building below him. It sounded like wood banging against wood, and voices screaming. He looked into the window, only to stare for a moment and come back up with a blush on his face. He took a minute to get composed, and continued running off into the still night. When he got his journal back, he had to write that down.

He stopped running when he ran out of roof. He looked below him to only see trees. He jumped down into the park, and sat perched in a tree the rest of the evening, thinking of a way to temporarily disarm the sand since it won't let him bleed out his pain.

_'That Nara guy is pretty smart. Maybe he can figure it out. He wouldn't care why either. I'll do that after the sun comes up.'_ He thought to himself.

**.:.:.:Author's Note:.:.:.**

(1: He can't bring himself to say gay either.)

**I don't think I've very good at angst fics, but I'm trying! Hope you all will enjoy this one. It's dedicated to my friend Shiruba, because he likes my straight fictions better. I like my yaoi more, but w/e. :)**


	2. Gaara's Plot

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Genres: Angst, Drama, Romance_

_.:.Enjoy!.:._

When Gaara thought the time was appropriate, he rose from his morbid thoughts that had been plaguing his mind the past 9 hours, and made his way to the Nara household. When he arrived "that Nara guy" opened the door.

"Eh? Kazekage-sama? What is it?" He asked, curiosity entering the monotone voice.

"Shikamaru, I need you to help me." Gaara said, not having much patience since he'd been waiting for 9 hours.

"Sure, with what?" The lazy genius questioned.

"I need to know how to get past my sand."

The dark haired boy was now puzzled.

_'Get past his sand? What for? Probably a battle...If he knows, he'll know what to do to prevent that. But...who is he fighting?'_

"Umm, why do you ask me?" He voiced, still believing his theory.

"You were the first to become Chuunin out of us, so you must have been pretty smart. That hasn't changed, has it?" Gaara spoke.

"Like hell it has." Shikamaru said, letting Gaara inside his house. He entered, and followed the so-called genius to his room. The young man bent down and placed his fingertips together in his litter 'I'm thinking of something so leave me alone' pose. Gaara did just that, and leaned against a wall, staring at the person who almost beat his older sister during the Chuunin exams. When Shikamaru rose from that pose he asked:

"Do you remember the fight between you and Lee in the exam preliminaries?"

Gaara nodded, not wishing to talk about _that_ person.

"He was moving so fast that the sand couldn't keep up. So if you could move at that speed, the sand wouldn't be able to keep up, and could be avoided." He stated plain as day.

Gaara nodded his thanks and left, going back to the park so he could be alone. He knew he'd never reach Lee's speed, but maybe he could find a way for the sand to believe he was. Who was he kidding, that would never work, but maybe there was a way to distract it. As he made his way to the park, walking this time, he noticed not as many people were out on the streets as expected. He was grateful for that. Until he got to the park, anyways. Then he saw why not many were roaming the streets. They were all there! Since he had nowhere else to go, he continued his sullen path through the sea of people. Then his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled down on a bench. He was startled, but realized that he must be familiar with this person since the sand didn't think it was an attack. He looked next to him and saw Sakura, blood trickling down her arm. He suddenly felt a warm sensation on his hand, and saw her blood. He looked back at her, and saw her crying. He didn't know what to do, but he just decided to return the favor from the previous night, and hugged her. He heard her gasp from the unexpected contact, but she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. She cried into his shoulder until she didn't have any tears left.

"T-thank you, Kazekage-sama." she said weakly.

"It's okay, Sakura. And, you can call me Gaara." he responded.

"Sorry for b-bothering you, Ga-Gaara-kun." She said, voice still evident of sadness.

"What happened?" Gaara asked, removing his hands from around her waist.

"I saw Naruto and Hinata kissing, and not in a friendly out-in-public kind of kissing either, and felt really depressed that they were so close in such a short amount of time. I felt like I'd rather die then know that they were together. So I laid behind a tree, and I thought I was going to cry, but I held a shuriken to my wrist. I closed my eyes and sliced open the skin. Then I felt a stinging on my face, and looked up to see Naruto had slapped me, since he saw what I did. He said he slapped me for 'being more of an idiot than he could ever be'. I was overwhelmed with grief, so I ran. I saw you and clung to your arm." She said, tears threatening to pour again. Gaara, then, did something he didn't even expect himself to do. He kissed her. Well, on the cheek, but it was still a kiss.

"He's right. You're an idiot for doing that. There are better people besides Naruto. You won't find that out if you die of blood loss. So don't quit living just yet." He said soothingly, although he felt like a liar since he'd tried to do the same thing. He then put her bleeding wrist to his lips to attempt to stop the bleeding. Sakura blushed, and nodded since she was at a loss for words.

_'What the hell was I thinking? Why did I say and do such things? She did stop crying though. I guess it's okay.'_

When he finished 'cleaning' her cut, he looked her in the eyes, and noticed her blushing, and almost thought he himself would too. It finally dawned on him what he had done. He _kissed_ her. He quickly jumped off the bench, and into a nearby tree so he could wipe his eyes. He didn't mean to give away something like his first kiss, but he was careless. He stopped crying and thought of an idea.

_'If I gave her my first kiss, maybe this could turn out as a benefit for both of us. A double-sided relationship.'_

He jumped back to the bench, where he'd left a confused Sakura, and grabbed her to pull her back up to the tree where he started.

"Sakura, do me a favor." He said, more than asked.

"S-sure." She said, not quite grasping why she wasn't sitting on the bench since she wasn't aware of the movement until he spoke.

"Well...nevermind." He said

"No, tell me." She demanded.

"Want to play a trick on Naruto?" He asked with a surprisingly devilish smirk.

"What kind of trick?" She asked interested. She loved him, but she was still upset.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes, very much so." She asked, pleadingly.

"Make. Him. Jealous." He stated, purposely sounding out of character.

"What is this favor you want?" She asked, realizing he would want something in return.

"A favor of you if this works." He said simply.

"Agreed. So how do we do it?" She smiled.

"Make him think _we're_ together. Then if _I_, of all people, 'had' you, he'd realize what he missed."

"You you kept those brains, and had Naruto's pranking instinct, Konoha and Suna would be infamous." She smiled, signaling a yes.

"So, what do you think we should do?" He asked, not having anything else to go by except that his plan was in motion.

"How about you just come with me." she said dragging him to the center of the park, not revealing her plan to the very confused redhead in her grasp.

**.:.:Author's Note:.:.**

**Sorry for the long wait! OMG high school decided to gang up on me all at once. Drivers Ed, a project, and all sorts of other stuff, plus family issues, attempted recreation time, and ugh. I've got some more of this fic written, but I've got to find the time to type it! So sorry for lateness, and the OOCness, and sorry if it seems like a mood-swing story right now, it'll get better! (I hope.)**


	3. Sakura's Plan

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama_

_.:.Enjoy.:._

"How about you just come with me." she said, dragging him to the center of the park, not revealing her plan to the very confused redhead in her grasp.

_'This is drastic, but I'll do anything for Naruto.'_

When she reached her destination, she found just who she was looking for; Naruto and Hinata. They were sitting on a bench cuddling, and she was overcome with jealousy, sadness, jealousy, hatred, and did I say jealousy? Well, it hit her hard, so she was even more determined to make him want her.

"Gaa-kun, over here. There aren't many people." Sakura cooed, winking at said redhead so he'd take the hint. He did.

"Sakura-chan, where are you taking me?" Gaara asked, as sweetly as he could. He was still _Gaara_ after all.

"I wanted to thank you for last night." She said, just loud enough that the other couple could hear her. She dragged him to a pretty large tree, and kissed him, but stood far enough over that Naruto could see them, but Hinata couldn't. The action, however, shocked Gaara more than any of them. He thought she'd fake a kiss, and not actually kiss him. What surprised him the most, however, was that one: he started kissing her back, and two: he liked it.

Sakura was surprised that he kissed back, but she had to admit he wasn't bad. Soon, they were going on full-blown make out session. Gaara, pushed against a tree, rubbing his hands along Sakura's back, while Sakura was pushing him against the tree, moans escaping occasionally while she was holding her hands behind his neck. Tongues battling, they fought for control, until Sakura ran out of breath.

"Ga-Gaara. That was..." She breathed

"Incredible, Sakura." He finished, out of breath as well. They were breathing so loud, and along with Sakura's moans, Naruto was confused, and stunned. He knew it could have been a one time fling, going by what he assumed she meant by _last night_, but he knew Sakura better than that. They had to be together, but, that would mean after about a day, they'd gone farther than Sakura and himself had in one year. These thoughts were spiraling in his head, but he just decided to forget it and ask Sakura later that night.

The 'couple' at the moment, were laying against the tree, Sakura laying on top of Gaara, her head on his chest. Gaara was glad she had her eyes closed, because his cheeks were tinted with a little pink. He'd never been this _intimate_ with anyone, even though it was for revenge.

_'I don't dislike this, but I'd rather be here with Lee.'_ He thought sadly. As he got used to the situation, his heartbeat steadied, and he could hear even breathing coming from her. She fell asleep. He eased away from her slowly, and successfully got away without disturbing her. He kissed her forehead, since Naruto and Hinata were still there, and picked her up bridal-style to take her home. He jumped away, and was soon at Sakura's apartment. He opened the window, since he didn't want to go through her stuff to find her keys. He wandered around until he found what he assumed was her bedroom, and laid her down on the bed. He sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room, since he didn't really have anything else to do.

Sakura felt really groggy when she woke up. She actually didn't remember going to sleep. Then she felt her face heat up when she _did_ remember. She and Gaara had made out. In public. And made it seem like they'd had sex the night before. All for Naruto. She had to wonder if it was worth it. I mean, she couldn't kid herself, he was a good kisser.

_'No, I can't get feelings for him; this is all for Naruto. All for Naruto.'_

Then she wondered why it was so quiet, since the park was full of people earlier. She looked around, and realized she was in her bedroom. She looked to her right and saw Gaara sitting in a chair, staring at her.

"You're awake." He stated.

"Y-yea. How did I...?"

"I carried you and came in through the window."

"Heh, that's a relief, because you'd never find my keys." Sakura smiled.

"You've been asleep for awhile, the rest of the village is asleep." He said.

She looked around the room and this time notes the time on the wall, as well as many shurikens and kunais scattered around Gaara's feet.

"Gaara, why are your weapons on the floor?"

"Nothing."

"They're all covered in sand. What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Was there a fight?"

"There wasn't a damn fight! I did that to myself! At least tried to." Gaara shouted, voice lowering gradually. (decrescendo for those who know the term)

"Tried to...you tried to cut yourself didn't you?" Sakura said, tearing up.  
"I'd been thinking, and in the silence, I thought about Lee. I couldn't control my actions, but I feel like not even killing could give me a purpose anymore." He said, great sadness behind his words.

"So you're saying you lied to me then?" Sakura asked, not wanting to answer Gaara's melancholic words.

"Then, I was trying to give you strength. I've lived this way so long its impossible for me to change." Gaara spoke, unintentionally divulging something personal.

"I never knew you felt so strongly about Lee. Want some help?" Sakura said, drying her tears.

"What?"

"If I get back with Naruto, you'll be single again, right? So if it works, I'll try my best to get you together with Lee." She said smiling, now confident in her own abilities again.

"He won't...that face. I don't want rejection again in my life!" He screamed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

**.:.:Authors Note:.:.**

**I hope you all forgive me about this chapter being so short. I'm still writing, but I figured this was a good place to end it. I hope you readers are enjoying this fic, because I got in trouble during Drivers Ed. for writing this(yes, all of this has been written on notebook paper first.) during the class. She's a loser teacher anyways. Also, forgive me for any mistakes, and also that I haven't updated "The Second Flower" in forever! I've got to make that up at home, where I haven't been very much. I'm getting home later because of Drivers Ed. and I've got two reports due, you know how school decides to give you every assignment when you're working on stuff. Well, that's it! I'll be updating soon!(I hope)**

**KantanaAmaya**


	4. Explore in Fullness Your Desires

_Chapter Rating: **M**. This is the Lemon chapter, and if you aren't mature enough, then skip this chapter. You don't miss enough to through the plot out of whack, so that's fine. Just don't blame me if descriptions scar your mind for life._

_Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama_

_.:.Enjoy.:._

"He won't...that face. I don't want rejection again in my life!" He screamed, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Gaara." She said, not realizing how little she knew about him. She walked over to him, and hugged him, locking her arms around his neck. He grabbed her hips to push her off of him, but she was prepared for it, and leaned forward, accidentally smashing her lips onto his. Gaara was surprised by the action, but returned the kiss before she moved. He had her hips, now held tightly instead of pushing her away, and pulled her forward.

Sakura was dazed. All she knew was that she accidentally initiated a mind-blowing kiss with the Kazekage, and that she was standing between his legs, bent almost halfway over, since he was sitting down. She felt blood drawn from her bottom lip, and realized Gaara was trying to get her to open her mouth. He'd been biting her for so long, and she didn't realize it, so t drew blood. She opened her mouth, and immediately felt his tongue.

_'Damn, I wouldn't have thought he was better at this than Naruto is he didn't use his tongue so well.'_ Sakura thought, too focused on said thoughts than the numerable moans she was letting escape.

_'Hearing her moan like that, gives me _unnecessary _thoughts.' _

Gaara stood up, letting go of her hips, and sliding his hands up the edge of her shirt. She just moaned louder, and ran her fingers through his bright red hair. He pushed her backwards, and she fell on her bed. He climbed over her and straddled her waist. They kept their lips locked and tongues dancing for a few more moments, until their lungs were burning. They regretfully broke the kiss, both gasping for air.

"Was that intended?" Gaara asked, still needing air.

"Not intentionally, but we can do it again if you want." Sakura said, blushing that she actually said the last part out loud.

"If you insist." He smirked, and covered her lips with his. He didn't waste any time with this kiss, and pushed his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. She moaned under the heat of the kiss, and subconsciously bucked her hips. She decided to return the favor and kiss him back, only harder. She pulled him down on top of her, and held him there by the waist. He groaned slightly at the sudden contact. Sakura smirked slightly into the kiss. That was the first sound she'd gotten from him, and even in her lustful daze, she planned on getting many more from him. Until she felt his slender fingers running along her thighs. Even through her shorts, the sensation made her shiver. Though the farther he moved up, the more subconscious she became. She didn't want to lose her virginity to Gaara, because she didn't love him. Or did she? She had been blushing like Hinata almost every time they talked, and look where she was now. If she didn't want this, she would've left when they were kissing. Maybe...she'd fallen in love with him. Her thoughts stopped when Gaara broke the kiss, but quickly kissed her again. She looked up into his eyes, noticing his were open too. She could've sworn she saw lust in them, considering they weren't the same tone of aquamarine anymore. However, that only aroused her more.

_'What is this feeling? I can't get enough of her...I should have stopped long ago. My will won't hold me back anymore. But if I don't stop, I might end up hurting her.'_

He broke the kiss, and stood back up, back now facing her.

"Sorry, Sakura, I...I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop. I didn't...didn't want to hurt you."

"N-no, Gaara. I-if you want to, I-I don't mind." She said, making him blush.

"I couldn't take something...like that...away from you."

"Don't tease me, Gaara, you can't make me _this_ hot for you and just leave. I want you, and I'd hate to have to go to someone else right now." She begged.

Now, he was red all over. He made her...want him? He'd never felt, or been needed before. He began to forget about Lee, and went back to his former position.

"I think I might love you, Gaara." She said calmly. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

"You'd have to teach me what love is." He whispered seductively, then kissed her lips passionately. She bit his lip, and he allowed her to dart her tongue in. She explored every space she could, with him doing the same to her. She felt...right, and tingling sensations covered every spot on her arm that he touched, but they were soon replaced by fiery sensations. She needed to feel him. She broke the kiss and pulled off her shorts, now only in her underclothes and dress.

"I took one thing off, you do the same." She ordered.

"Like hell."

"Fine, then I'll do it for you." She said. After saying so, he turned a little bit pink, even though he just finished blushing from the _last_ time they were talking. She stood up, dragging him up as well. She undid his pants, and held onto his waist. She grabbed the edge with her teeth, and pulled them down slowly, torturing herself for than him. Although, by the time they were around his ankles, his face was the same color as his hair. He was getting pretty turned on by, and the fact that she would lightly run her fingers across his legs as she stood back up, didn't help to hide that fact. Once she was standing back upright, and kissing him, it was getting more and more obvious.

_'I don't even know what I'm doing anymore, but I think he's enjoying it. What else can I do to make him feel like I did a moment ago?'_

Sakura got an inspirational moment, and decided to keep playing her new game. She took off her underwear, very slowly, and then smirked at Gaara, signaling he must do the same. He blushed, and shook his head, refusing to comply. She glared at him, and leaned forward, pressing herself against him. She made a moaning sound, and flashed a sad look at him. He sighed, and quickly took off his boxers, still blushing that he was actually doing what he thought he was doing. The blush spread when he saw her eyes slightly widen while looking at his lower half.

"Sakura? Could you...could you not stare at me? It's a little embarrassing." He mumbles.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Curiosity took over, I guess."

He nodded, and hugged her tightly.

"But I still haven't seen you." He whispered into her ear.

"True, but you're gonna have to wait. I want to get a reaction from you before this night's over." She smirked, getting on her knees. Gaara looked at her puzzled, until he felt something warm cover his erection.

_'I don't know why she's doing this, but I can't say I want her to stop.'_

He moaned in pleasure as she flicked her tongue over his head, and licked along the sides of his cock. He shivered at the foreign contact, and gasped when Sakura bobbed her head up and down. His hips bucked involuntarily, making her deep throat him. She wasn't too pleased with _that_ sensation, but was content on sucking him, and bobbing her head up and down. She, herself, was getting hot just by the sounds he was making. He was moaning, and she could taste his precum in her mouth. She didn't want him to cum without her, though, so she stopped. He frowned, but decided to exact revenge. He bent down on his knees as well, and lifted up her dress- all the way off. She shivered from the cooler air's contact with her skin. He then hugged her, and unhooked her bra from behind. It fell to the floor with a slight sound, and he looked at her questioningly.

"Heh, told you you never would've found my keys." She smiled.

He then looked her over, now that she was completely nude.

"You're right, it is embarrassing." She said quietly.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure I took in all of you." He said, slightly smiling.

Sakura just blushed, and kissed him. He pushed her down, so she was laying down, and he was on top of her. They gently kissed each other for a little while, until they ran out of breath. She tugged at his shirt, signaling she wanted it off, and he turned his head. She ran her fingers along his stomach, and continued to torture him like this until he stood on his knees and took the remainder of his clothes off. She gazed at all of his creamy pale skin, that soon she would know every inch was hers. He got back in his previous position, and asked her sincerely:

"Are you sure?"

"Huh?"

"You sure you want me to...take you?"

"Please do, Gaara." She begged.

"As you wish." He stated, as he prepared to enter her.

"Ready?"

"Gaara, if you don't fuck me right now..."She warned, upset with her current lack of contact.

"It'll hurt, so forgive me." He said, as he gently entered her. He kissed her as tears trickled down her face. After adjusting to his size, she nodded, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed in further, feeling a slight barricade, but just pushed harder to get through. He stayed like that for awhile until his partner hissed at him.

"I'm fine, now if you don't mind...finish screwing me dammit!"

_'She's really different when she's turned on, but I'll just have to get used to that.'_ He thought, doing as she asked by pulling out and slamming into her.

"T-that feels good Gaara, g-go fas-faster."

He complied, and sped up his thrusts. Soon, they got a rhythm going, and Sakura bucked her hips in time with his thrusting, so he'd hit deeper.

"Gaara!!!" She screamed as he hit a sensitive bundle of nerves. He aimed for her prostate every time, and reveled in her screams. She was overcome in waves of pleasure, and loved how Gaara was hard with his thrusts, but she wasn't in any pain. She soon felt herself drawing to a close.

"Gaara, I-I'm gonna..gonna...Gaara!" She screamed, his last thrust sending her over the edge. He loved the feeling of her coming with him inside her, which also caused him to orgasm. Gaara laid down on the floor beside her, both people exhausted. They were, however, mentally excited. Now, they were bound, unless each claimed it as a one night stand and moved on. They both had values, though, and felt something between that.

"Gaara-kun. T-that was amazing!" Y-you sure you're a v-virgin?"

"Was a virgin. Yes. You were great as well. But now..."

"But now what, Gaara-kun?"

"What about Naruto and Lee?" He stated, voice full of melancholy.

"I guess we helped each other get over our crushes..."She stated.

"Now you're mine, cherry blossom." He said, hugging her and stroking her hair. She smiled and laid her head on his chest, both sweaty and exhausted, and she fell asleep, hearing his last sentence in her head. Gaara just smiled, and laid there content, closing his eyes to feign sleep.

**.:.:Author's Note:.:.**

**Wow, a lot happened to me today, which I won't speak of, but I was in a bad mood. So much so that writing the later chapters wouldn't keep me from crying in anger. Yea, that bad. Anyways...I hope you don't think I rushed the things between them! Oh yea, the chapter title...I actually got from a worksheet in class. -rubs back of head- I thought it was cool sounding, and it kinda fit this chapter, dontcha think? -does nice guy pose-**

**Well, my report is DONE, so in celebration I'm typing as much as I physically can. Woot! Yea, I'm gonna type the rest now. Ja ne!**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


	5. An Ex's Rage: Naruto Reappears!

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama._

_.:.Enjoy.:._

Sakura awoke with a chill on one side of her body, and warmth on the other. She looked and blushed when she fully awoke and remembered why. She was cold because she was naked, but warm because she was pressed against an equally naked Gaara. She stood up, and went to take a quick shower. She dressed afterwards, and went down to make breakfast. When sure she was gone, Gaara rose and found a pen and blank scroll. He planned to write a letter.

**------------------------------------------------------Letter--------------------------------------------------------------**

_Lee,_

_I apologize for my previous confession. It was foolish of me to think two men could possibly be joined in a relationship. I now understand that, thanks to Haruno Sakura. I wish you well, my ally, and hope we can talk again soon._

_Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure._

_P.S: If you touch my Sakura, I'll see to it that you __**won't**__ have the use of your arms even with surgery._

**---------------------------------------------------End of Letter--------------------------------------------------------**

He walked around her house, not bothering to dress, and found Sakura in the kitchen. He came up behind her and hugged her, earning a squeal.

"G-Gaara-kun! You startled me." She said.

"Good morning to you too." He said sullenly, biting her earlobe.

"Ahh, Gaara. Not now, it's too early!" She moaned as he licked and bit her neck.

"I guess so, but I want to make sure _everyone_ is aware that you're mine." He whispered sexily.

"Gaara-kun, let me finish cooking first. Then training. Then chores. Then free time. _Then_ we can do this."

"Fine." He said, walking to the bathroom to wash off and get dressed. When he finished, he wandered back to the kitchen, ate breakfast with Sakura, and decided to head off to deliver his letter. However, he walked out just as Naruto tried to walk in.

"Gaara, why are you here?"

"I've been here since yesterday. Why are you here?"

"I was gonna ask Saku...wat! Since yesterday? What happened?!"

"We just slept together, is that so odd?" He questioned annoyed.

"S-slept together! You mean like _slept together_ as in s-se..."

"Sex, yes, now can I go? I have something to take care of." He pestered, pushing past him so he could take Lee that scroll. Naruto just gaped, and stood at the door.

"Gaara, is someone here?" Sakura asked rounding the corner, seeing Naruto standing there with his mouth open.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Come with me." He mumbled, walking towards Ichiraku's. Sakura blindly followed, until he stopped in the middle of the street, getting all his thoughts together.

"How? Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you sleep with him before me?! You gave yourself to him, and you barely know each other! Why the hell, Sakura, why the hell?!" He screamed, infused with jealousy, confusion, and rage.

"That's embarrassing, Naruto, shut up!"

"I won't shut up! Not until you tell me why we were with 'Kazekage-sama' Sabaku no Gaara!"

"Keep it down, that's private." She said, trying to hush him up, since people were staring.

"What the hell is going on?" Gaara asked, coming up from behind Naruto, walking over to Sakura.

"You...you...Sakura, were you forced?" Naruto asked angrily.

"No! Naruto, I wanted to do it, I asked him to." She said, begging for him to understand.

"I'd do it again right now if we weren't in public. I'd never degrade her so much as embarrassing her in front of others." Gaara said, protectively wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Don't touch her, bastard, she doesn't want you." Naruto seethed.

"She's my girl, not yours Naruto. I'd declare in front of Konoha and Suna that I've fallen for her, and I'll be damned if I let a jealous ex-boyfriend get in the way of my first and only relationship." Gaara said, ending his declaration by kissing Sakura passionately on the lips. She was shocked and flattered, but paid more attention to kissing Gaara back. He didn't expect her to push against him so hard, so he accidentally fell backwards, his sand making a cushion for him and his lover. She broke the kiss and gazed at him lovingly.

"Naruto, I know you love Hinata now, and once I realized that, I moved on. I fell in love with Gaara on accident. We were two heartbroken allies with more in common than expected. Go back to Hinata, you make a perfect couple. I'm happy with my Kazekage." She said, perfectly serious.

"I see. I'm glad I was wrong. I thought you were being used, Sakura. Enjoy your eventually-wife, Gaara." Naruto said. He walked away slowly, but perked up when he thought of seeing Hinata.

"Do I cause you trouble?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"Do I cause you trouble? Being with you in this way."

"Gaara-kun, you should know by now, especially after last night, that you give me more pleasure than any amount of pain could bring down." She smiled. Gaara just turned a little pink, and took her hand, walking back to her apartment. Once there, they sat down on the futon, and Sakura decided to take a more serious step.

"Gaara-kun, are we serious?"

"Hmm?"

"What Naruto said, are we just dating, or is this serious?"

"I'm not sure. What do you want?" He asked, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. I love you, but we've gone so far so fast..." She said.

"Would you be able to handle it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You'd be the wife of the Kazekage, if we did. I'd be needed in Suna, but your medical skills are needed here."

"You're right. Since you're higher in rank, though, wouldn't I have to live with you?" She asked with a twinge of sadness.

"No. Only do what you want. If you want to continue living here, I could manage the commute."

"You'd actually do that, for me?" She asked, eyes shining.

"It wouldn't be that hard." He modestly spoke.

"Maybe that's why I fell in love with you. You don't show it, but you're sweet, Gaa-kun." She said, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"So what do you want, Mrs. Sabaku?"

"I don't kn...did you just say Mrs. Sa-Sa-Sabaku?"

**.:.:Author's Note:.:.**

**Ara Ara, do you think that was a good place to stop? I wasn't sure. Well, I hope I'm not rushing things! Um, I'm still typing, same day as Ch 4. I'm not done yet either! Can you all believe that this started out as a oneshot? How I've dragged it on this far, I don't know. I'm just glad people are reading it. I love you readers, remember that! Fanfictions give me something else to do at school. I love you reviewers too! Makes me feel better knowing how many people really liked or disliked that ch. or fic. Ja ne!**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


	6. New Drama for Hinata!

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Fanfiction Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama._

_Pairings: GaaxSaku_

_ NaruxHina_

_.:.Enjoy!.:._

"So what do you want, Mrs. Sabaku?"

"I don't kn...did you just say Mrs. Sa-Sa-Sabaku?"  
"Only if you accept." He stated, getting a little red.

She laid herself down on top of him and kissed him passionately. After a minute or two, she broke it, due to lack of air.

"Am I to assume that was a yes?" Gaara asked, a little breathless.

"No, actually that was more of a hell yes." She corrected.

Gaara smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown when he realized something.

"What is it, Gaara-kun?"

"My siblings. I've been gone for days and they haven't come for me." He stated, still wondering why they hadn't sent anyone to look for him.

"Wait...you mean they don't know you're gone?"

"I just left."

"You should go back then, huh?" She said a little sadly.

"I do have to tell Suna of our engagement, anyways."

"Then leave as soon as you can, so you can come back sooner."

He nodded, and disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

_'I know he'll come back soon, he isn't the forgetting type, but I wonder if he'd be mad if I told Konoha of our engagement.'_

**.:.The Next Day.:.**

"Why the hell were you gone for so long?!" Temari screamed.

"You had us kinda worried, Gaara." Kankurou mentioned, not very annoyed that he left, unlike his sister.

"Worried is an understatement Kankurou, he just left! He's the Kazekage damn it! He can't just leave! You could've at _least_ asked us for a vacation. Where the hell were you anyways?!"

"Konoha." Gaara replied simply.

"Why, Gaara, was there trouble?" Kankurou asked.

"No, not anymore."

"Did you kill an ally?" Kankurou asked, not trusting what he meant by 'not anymore.'

"No, I strengthened Suna and Konoha's bond." He replied, smirking.

"It's not the time to be vague! Just tell us what the hell happened!" Temari shouted.

"The kunoichi, formerly known as Haruno Sakura, will now be known as Sabaku no Sakura, because as of now, we're engaged to be married." Gaara said sighing.

"Sweet, my little brother found a pretty girl to shack up with."

"Say that again you puppet-using bastard, and I'll kill you." Gaara threatened.

"So...do you love her, Gaara?" Temari asked, finally calmed down.

"Yes."

"Then I'm proud of you." Temari smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Got the details worked out?"

"No, Kankurou, I only came to tell you where I was, and that I'm marrying Sakura. I'll announce it to Suna tomorrow. For now, I'll catch up on old work." He stated, mumbling the last part.

"There isn't much left, since Temari did it, but that's a good plan as of now." The middle child stated, allowing Temari to leave.

"Hey Gaara? Why'd you pick her?"

"She's honest, pretty, an-"

"So you're pretty much just saying she was a good fuck?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara rushed out, blushing. Kankurou left the room, snickering, knowing full well what happened.

_'Damn annoying siblings.'_

**.:.Back in Konoha.:.**

"Hinata! Hinata guess what? I'm...getting...MARRIED!" Sakura shouted into her friend's ear when said byakugan user arrived at Sakura's apartment.

"W-what? T-to who?"

"Sabaku...no...Gaara."

"Eh?! Kazekage-sama?! No way! W-what happened?"

"What happened? Um, I tried to hug hum, accidentally kissed him, we figured out we loved each other, we um...slept together, and now we're getting married!" Sakura recited.

"So fast..wait d-did you say s-s-slept t-together?!"

"Um, yea. Heh, we did." Sakura said blushing.

"So..a-are you pregnant?" Hinata asked innocently.

"You know...I really don't know. I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"We should g-go check, Sakura-chan."

"Mhmm." Sakura agreed, the girls preparing to leave for Tsunade's.

When they arrived, Sakura asked Shizune if she could visit Tsunade for an emergency. She rushed the two girls in, and found Tsunade asleep on her desk.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted, startling the Hokage awake.

"Yes?"

"These girls need a...what did you two need? You never stated. You just said it was an emergency." Shizune asked, feeling a little bit off that day.

"Pregnancy test." Sakura said quietly.

"F-for b-b-oth of u-us." Hinata said even quieter, shocking all three women who were used to were quiet voice.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Okay, over this way." Tsunade said, guiding the women to follow her.

"Sakura, you first." The Hokage said, preparing to test both ladies on a life changing matter.

**.:.Short time skip-Both girls tested, result time!.:.**

"Okay girls, all done. Sakura, it's too early afterwards to tell. It couldn't have been more than a few days ago when this took place. Hinata...I don't exactly think there is a good way to tell you this but. Yes, you're pregnant, but...whomever your partner was, was HIV positive, and now...so are you." Tsunade stated, voice losing her traditional tone.

"I...I-I see. T-thank y-you Hokage-sama." Hinata stated sadly, dejectedly walking out the door.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted, following her friend out.

"That poor girl. She's never done a bad thing in her life. Now, her innocent life has been shortened." Tsunade stated.

"Hiashi will not be happy about this either." Shizune muttered.

"Hinata, are you okay? Who...Who's the bastard that did something so horrible to you?" Sakura questioned, furious at whomever would have hurt Hinata.

"I-I'm fine S-S-Sakura-chan. B-but please, d-don't call N-N-Naruto that. H-he didn't know." Hinata mumbled, although sounding more confident on her last sentence.

"You mean it was Naruto? Was it...consented?" Sakura asked, now wonder how brutally she'd have to wound him.

"O-of course! N-Naruto isn't t-the type of p-person to h-hurt others."

"I wish I believed that." Sakura whispered, remember her one year anniversary.

"Wwhat do you mean?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"They day he asked you to be his girlfriend, was our one year anniversary. Don't get me wrong, I'm over him, but it still hurts a little."

"O-oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just take your time, get a little fresh air. You deserve it, at least for the while before telling Naruto about this. I'm going to check on Gaara, so I'll see you very soon." She said, dashing off to 'see Gaara'. What she really was going to do, was fuss out a certain blond who was really pissing her off at the moment.

"Naruto you sick bastard! What's wrong with you?!"

**.:.Author's Note.:.**

**Hate me for the slight cliffhanger? Yea, Sakura's t-i-c-k-e-d! I'd be too, heartless jerk! I made him do that, and I'm mad at him too! Grr. Yea, sorry about that. I'm all excited about the fact that I can put fandubs on my iPod. So I've been doing that a lot, and it's fun. Which is why my(the one I share with Penname on fanfiction is KyoHikaru) YouTube account, HitachiinTwins, has been getting slightly more attention than typing up this Fanfiction. I hate school, it's been keeping me busy! Besides the fact that I haven't finished watching all of Naruto yet (to be honest, at the time of typing this,11-13-07 I've only seen up to ep. 138). Well, that's Chapter 6, and Chapter 7 will be up ASAP! Love you all, and if you have suggestions for The Second Flower, feel free to comment it, or send me a PM!**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


	7. Neji Enters: Another Plot Twist Unfolds!

_Chapter Rating: T_

_Genres: Angst, Romance, Drama._

_.:.Enjoy.:._

"Naruto you sick bastard! What's wrong with you?!"

"Sakura! What are you talking about?"

"You gave Hinata H-H-HIV! How could you do that to her?!" She screamed.

"W-what? How do you know?"

"We both got pregnancy tests! She's got it now, Naruto, and it had to have come from you! Why risk her getting that...I hate you Naruto!" Sakura shouted, slamming the door and running out of the hallway, since she never stepped foot in his apartment. She left crying tears of sadness for her friend. When she got back to her apartment, she laid on her futon, and continued crying. Which explains why Gaara rushed inside when he heard crying.

"Sakura, are you okay? What happened?"

"Hinata and I -sniff- went and got a -sniff- pregnancy test. She couldn't tell -sniff- for me, but Hinata got HIV from -sniff- Naruto! She's -sniff- pregnant too. I don't want her to die!"

He comfortingly patted her back, but stayed silent, knowing there wasn't anything he could say. She stopped crying, but stayed laying down, lost in thought. Gaara stood up and walked another room, sitting down to do his paperwork. Sakura stood up and walked into the bathroom, talking her weapons pouch with her. She shut the door and grabbed a shuriken, shakily running it down her wrist. She took a sharp intake of breath, and slowly, painstakingly slowly, she dug it deep into her other wrist. She mistrusted her own strength, and couldn't help but scream. Gaara was there in an instant, opening the bathroom door to reveal Sakura sitting on the floor, arms and one point of a shuriken covered in blood.

"Sakura what...why?" He asked.

"I-I know you just told me not to, but I-I feel so sad for h-her. She's one of my best friends. S-s-she doesn't deserve to die!"

"Sakura, killing yourself won't help her. S-she may not die."

"She better not, but it'd benefit if Naruto did!" She screamed.

"He doesn't deserve to die either."

"He gave her death! He tried to love her, and gave her death!"

"Sakura."

"Gaara, I've done so much wrong, and in return I got a wonderful fiancee. She did nothing wrong, and she's going to die early!"

"What if Naruto didn't give it to her?"

"She'll still die!"

"True, but if he's tested, you won't blame him for her death."

"You're right...you go with him." She sniffed.

"Why me?"

"I'm a girl, I can't."

"..."

"Please, Kazekage-sama?"

"...Fine. But it's not for him."

-----------------------------**Later that day; an argument and a bowl of ramen later-------------------------**

"Naruto, I've got your results. You, at birth, always carried the disease, but with Kyuubi's healing chakra, he gave it to Hinata through your first orgasm. He removed it from you, permanently transferring it to her."

"W-what?!"

"It's kind of amazing really. Kyuubi...saved your life, but ended Hinata's. Judging by the condition, she doesn't have more than a month."

"No...No way! I didn't want to kill her!"

"Naruto." Gaara warned, attempting to calm him down.

"I don't want to kill her, Gaara, that'd be like you using Sand Coffin on Sakura! It hurts knowing you're the unintentional murderer! This sucks, dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, running out of the room, leaving behind a depressed Tsunade and a sympathetic Gaara.

When Naruto stopped running, he found that he was in front of the Hyuuga mansion. He quietly knocked on the door, and once it opened, he stood face to face with pupil-less eyes, although slightly taller than his own blue orbs.

"Where's Hinata, Neji?"

"I thought you'd know. She's in the hospital because of the condition _you_ put her in. She had a heart attack."

"H-heart attack?"

"The realization that she got HIV, from you, added to the fact that she's pregnant, she had a heart attack."

"P-pregnant? But, Tsunade baa-chan said she's only got one month...Hinata...HINATA!" Naruto cried out, falling on his knees when he called to her.

"It was my destiny to protect her...but I couldn't save her from _**you**_You aren't the only one who cares for her, Uzumaki." Neji sighed, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this. It wasn't intended."

"Yes, you are sorry, but no amount of apologies will heal her."

"C-Can I go see her?"

"I won't tell you where to go. I don't want to cause her more misfortune."

"I...I see. Again, I apologize, Neji."

Said lavender-eyed boy just ignored the blond and closed the door. Naruto just walked away, on his way to Konoha Hospital. He saw a few comrades on the way, but ignored them. He felt terrible about what he, well Kyuubi, did. If he hadn't been careless, he would've died instead of Hinata possibly dying. He stopped. He'd run into something. His apartment door.

_'I guess I walked here by mistake...'_ he thought, fumbling for his key. It took many attempts, but he managed to successfully open the door. He locked it behind him, and scurried to his bed. He laid down, on his stomach, and sobbed. He wept for the future loss that he caused. He wept for those that would miss her: her family, her friends, himself. He wept as if she was already gone. He had cried himself to sleep that night.

"Gaara, how did it go?" Sakura asked timidly, applying bandages to her self-inflicted wounds.

"One month." He said sadly.

"One month?"

"To live." He finished, staring into Sakura's jade green eyes.

"O-only a month?"

"At best."

"So then her baby..."

"Will die with her."

"No...that can't be it...why can't she live to at least see her baby being born!" She shouted, losing her little bit of control.

"Sakura, calm down. You aren't the only one hurt. Doesn't she have a large family, right? How must they feel?"

"Y-you're right. A-As al-always."

"How far along is she?"

"I...I don't know."

"Let's go check, we can visit her together."

"O-okay." She whispered.

Once there, Sakura asked the receptionist where Hinata was.

"Hyuuga Hinata? She's room 105."

"T-thank you." She whispered, the two going down the hall to visit. They entered the room, and saw Hinata on a hospital bed, with Neji sitting in a chair beside her.

"Neji.." Sakura whispered, showing concern for her friend's close relative. She was never personally close to Neji, but she felt his pain.

"Um... I came to ask Hinata how far along she was. Tsunade-sama never said so...I was curious." She muttered, stumbling across her words.

"This is her 9th month." He whispered.

"9th? How...how is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade checked again. Her child isn't Naruto's...it's mine." He said quietly.

**.:.Author's Notes.:.**

**Ya'll hate me for cliffhangers now, dontcha? Well, if I fail my Driver's Ed test because I stayed up too late typing this and fell asleep, I'm blaming you readers. :)**

**I'm afraid I'm making them OOC, or making them sound like a soap opera(even though it _is_ a drama fic as well as angst and romance.) Well, yea. I had an idea for a random oneshot I'm thinking about posting. I'm not sure though. Anyways...that's all for now! I'll get Ch. 8 up ASAP! Ja ne,**

**.:.KantanaAmaya.:.**


End file.
